The present invention relates to a track assembly and more particularly to a cantilever track assembly for use in refrigerators.
The fresh food storage compartment of a refrigerator normally includes a number of vertically shaped shelves which are supported on elongated strips by means of support arms that are adjustably secured to those strips. Normally, these strips are secured by screws to the rear refrigerator cabinet liner. One of the difficulties in such an assembly is that the rear liners are or may be bowed or deformed. Because of this, the strips are out of vertical alignment and the support arms attached to them for supporting the shelves are out of alignment with respect to each other. This mis-alignment can cause problems of fit and appearance of the shelves.
In many cases, it is desirable to have two shelves positioned on the support arms in the same plane and these shelves have side edge portions that are parallel. This is where the track assembly includes three strips and the middle strip is secured to a section of the liner that is bowed. When placing the shelves on the support arms, it is important that the strips holding the support arms be in vertical alignment as otherwise the shelves cannot be placed at the same level as they interfere with each other.
By the present invention, there is provided a track assembly that compensates for the above-mentioned difficulties and provides a low cost means of adjusting strips that support shelves that are to be secured to walls that are bowed or deformed, such as refrigerator liners.